


Firsts

by Lurlur



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Drabble, Food, Fruit, Garden of Eden, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Dean Pelton, M/M, This better not awaken anything in me, aziraphale eats for the first time, good omens drabble, he likes pears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur
Summary: Aziraphale eats a pear for the first time.Crowley copes badly.





	Firsts

A hand reached up to pluck the gold-green fruit from the tree. A breath was taken of the fragrance: fresh, light, floral, and woody all in one. Eyelids closed, laying blonde lashes against pale cheeks. The tip of a tongue peeks between feather-soft lips, wetting them in anticipation. Parting, the lips reveal pearl-white teeth bared and ready to cleave soft flesh. A bite, a moan, sinfully slow savouring switched to swallowing. Blue eyes opened, unfocused. Juice drips escaped down fingers to wrist, chased by an eager tongue.

_Oh no_, thought Crowley, utterly transfixed, _this better not awaken anything in me._


End file.
